A Smile
by NosiePosie17
Summary: To send a warning, Silas kills Stefan. He makes Damon watch. Damon promised his brother an eternity of misery, but that backired as he watched his brother fall lifeless. Elena is Katherine 2.0 without humanity. Who will Damon turn to in his time of need? Someone no one expects. Especially him...
1. Chapter 1

He's gone. His baby brother is lost to him. Forever. Silas did it. He took on the form of the now dead Professor Shady Pants, showed up at the Boarding House, and then ruthlessly plunged the stake into Stefan's undead heart. Stefan looked at his brother helplessly, mouthing the word "I love you, Damon.' Damon stood there yelling and pleading for it to be a nightmare. A terrible nightmare. He wanted to wake up and torment his still immortal brother for his bunny diet.

Only he was awake. And it wasn't a dream.

A message. Silas did it to send a message, and it was obvious he wanted it heard loud and clear. He wanted what everyone else wanted: The cure.

Ah, yes. The cure. The cure that is now in Katherine's _trustworthy_ hands. Or Elijah's. Who can keep track these days? Truthfully, the cure was the least of his worries at that moment.

Silas had dropped Stefan's lifeless body on the floor harshly, and flashed out knowing he was heard.

Damon knelt on the floor, cradling his dead brother's form. He was yelling for him to miraculously wake up, and say it was nothing but a harmless prank. Never had he felt more alone than when he realized he would have to face an eternity without his brother in the world.

Then there was Elena. When Damon met Elena for the first time, the real first time, she was caring and compassionate. He always new her compassion would be the ultimate death of her, and he couldn't have been more right. Now their sire bond is broken, and she had no humanity left within her. As much as she hates to admit it, even as a vampire, Elena without humanity is Katherine 2.0.

Yes, when Damon first met her, the only thing her and her doppelganger had in common was looks. Then vampirism corrupted her, and for good reason. She didn't have her brother. She lost him. Just like Damon lost Stefan.

She heard of Stefan's death the day after it happened, and she was reluctant in admitting that she cared. Everybody really begun think that maybe she truly didn't.

So now, here Damon is four days late. Pacing the living room with a bourbon in his hand barely resisting the urge to smash it against the wall.

Stefan wouldn't be here to clean it up…

Damon stopped pacing, finally, and stared into the fireplace blankly. Stefan used to love sitting by the fire every Christmas, as a human and vampire. It's one of the few things that never changed through the decades. Even when he was a 'ripper.' No matter how different their worlds were, or how far apart, they always came together by sitting by the fire. Neither would ever say a word, neither had to. As a vampire, the brothers may not have had the best holiday spirit, but it was something that both always looked forward to.

Though, neither would ever admit it.

He heard the door creek open, but made no acknowledgement. He didn't care.

"I'm sorry about your brother, Damon," came a smooth British voice.

"Are you?" Damon bit back sarcastically. No one seemed to care about Stefan's death except him. Elena didn't care, Matt wants out of everything supernatural (who could blame the kid), Jeremy is dead, Bonnie is brainwashed, and Caroline… Caroline's practically become a recluse. Who knows what the hell she's up to?

"You're so quick to forget that I did love Stefan once many years ago," Rebekah bit back bitterly. It didn't bring back the best memories of her thousand years of existence, but still, she did love him.

"Oh, that's right. What happens next in the story? Oh, wait a minute. He got compelled, and you got daggered. Such a happy ending to a beautiful love story," Damon replied sarcastically.

Rebekah sighed, "I know what it's like to lose a brother. Even when their not completely gone."

Damon finally turned to her and smirked, "Oh, yeah. Suicidal Finn and Homicidal Kol."

Rebekah glared at him, "They weren't always like that, you know. Finn may have hated being a vampire, but he was still my brother. When we were human, I looked up to him and Elijah. And Kol? He tried to warn us not to raise Silas, and look at where that got all of us. Including him"

Damon's expression softened at that last part. As much as he hated Kol, like seriously hated him, he did try to warn them. All of them. He didn't want there to be hell on earth, but look at them now.

They went of on a search for the cure for vampirism cause Poor Elena couldn't handle being a vampire. But now? Now she's without humanity, and doesn't even want the cure. In all reality, they searched for the cure, killed, Kol, and raised Silas for _nothing._ Stefan could still be very much alive right now. Or at least as alive as he was before. Stefan's dead, and Rebekah knows that at this point she most likely won't even get the cure.

And just like that, all her hopes and dreams are shattered. Into a million pieces.

"Why are you even here?" Damon asked suspiciously, hardening his expression once more.

Rebekah shrugged, "I guess I just thought you might need someone. And I heard about Elena's reaction. Same old Petrova's, they couldn't give a damn."

"I don't love Elena," Damon whispered loud enough for anyone to hear. The unexpected confession surprised Rebekah, but it surprised Damon that it was the truth.

"Why did you tell me that?" Rebekah inquired quizzically.

Damon shrugged, "I think you're the only one that'll listen." Rebekah opened her mouth, but closed it and chose to nod her head in understanding that she knew he needed.

"If you loved your brothers as much as you say," Damon started then paused. "It must have been hard losing them both."

Rebekah nodded her head, not sure where he was going with this. "Yeah, it was."

"And you watched your brother burn in front of you," Damon continued.

She gulped, flashes of her brother in flames with white oak sticking out of his chest haunted her memory in that moment, She remembered all the emotions she felt, the comfort she sought in Elijah. She thought her favorite brother was lost to her forever, but then he made himself known in Tyler Lockwood's body when he saved Caroline over her. Then disowned her as a sister _and_ family member, snapped her neck, and betrayed her again by shoving a dagger into her heart. Again. Deep down, she knew she should've seen it coming.

"I did," she finally spoke.

"How did you get past it?" Damon whispered, sounding as lost then ever.

Instead of answering, Rebekah turned around walking slowly, then turned back and said, "I didn't."

She turned to walk out again, but Damon's voice stopped her.

"Rebekah," he called. She turned around with a questioning expression. "Thank you," he finally said after a moment of silence.

Reekah nodded her head once, "Anytime, Damon. Anytime." He watched her walk out the door, strutting out of the house seductively.

And for the first time in what felt like forever, Damon smiled. Genuinely smiled. And it felt good.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon didn't no why he smiled, but it felt good to smile again after so long. Damon promised Stefan an eternity of misery, but when he saw his brother forever dead, he knew that his fate was sealed. The same thing he had promised Stefan was the one thing he was going to have to face himself.

Man did it suck, and this was only the beginning.

He didn't know why, or even how, he ended up on the doorstep of his supposed-to-be arch nemesis's house.

He's supposed to hater her with a burning passion, right? I mean, she killed Elena, almost killed Matt, tortured him, and messed with all their minds for the hell of it. So, why was he here again?

Damon rang the doorbell, and waited a little too patiently for the door to open. He still didn't even know why he was here. He should be home, grieving for the loss of his brother that is still fresh in his memory.

The door opened revealing a very domesticated looking Rebekah. He found himself taking in every inch of her perfect figure. The way the daylight shined in her ocean blue eyes. The curls she put in her hair, and the subtle hint of mascara she wore.

"Damon?" Rebekah said genuinely surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Damon leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed and shrugged, "Ever since…" he trailed off. "Ever since…you know, I've been holed up in the Boarding House drinking myself into oblivion. I needed to get out of the house, and then your parting words from yesterday registered to me."

Rebekah smiled softly, "I would invite you in for a drink, but I don't think alcohol is the best thing for you. In fact, I think you could benefit yourself by attending an AA meeting or two."

Damon surprised himself by laughing and said, "Wouldn't do any good. I'd probably kill the people their on the spot." Rebekah chuckled.

"I don't doubt it," Rebekah joked half-heartedly.

"So, since you won't invite me in for a drink, why don't we go out for dinner?" Dammon asked.

Rebekah beamed, "Let's go."

They arrived at the restaurant in under five minutes due to Damon's reckless vampire driving. Damon took her out to a little Italian restaurant far enough out of town for them to get a slight piece of mind. When they sat down, they were immediately asked if they wanted to try their wine or any alcohol on the menu, to which Rebekah hastily declined knowing Damon was going to accept, and she believed alcohol was the last thing he needed.

The waitress quickly took their orders, and quickly moved on to her other tables.

"I've always had a weird fetish for Italians," Rebekah said randomly, starting conversation.

"They've always had the best blood, in my opinion," Damon agreed.

Rebekah shook her head, "I mean, the men I've always fallen for have been Italian. Stefan, Alex, that boy in the village I loved before I turned."

Damon stared at her, hanging onto ever word. "What was Klaus like before he turned?" he asked randomly, but genuinely curious. They've spent so long fighting him that it's hard to think he was once a human with a beating heart. They all were.

She was caught off guard by the question, but answered anyway, "He was…desperate for approval. He always looked up to Elijah. Taught Kol everything he knew. Scared off every boy in the village that dared to look my way." Rebekah paused catching memories from a thousand years back surfacing again. Good memories, when they were a family. She continued, "My brother lived in fear. Fear of our father, but mostly fear of being alone, which is why we all ended up daggered and in coffins. It's my brother's impulse and fear that drives him to the brink of insanity."

"Your family has a sick twisted notion of love," Damon commented, meaning every single word.

Rebekah nodded in complete agreement, "True. Very true, actually. We may be dysfunctional bickering lunatics, but we stick together as one." Then whispered, "Always and forever."

"I don't know how you did it," Damon said after a moment. She looked at him waiting for him to continue. He elaborated, "I don't know how you managed to stick by Klaus' side for a thousand years."

"Honestly, neither do I," Rebekah said chuckling. Although, deep down, she knew exactly why. Family above all. Or at least it was like till Caroline Forbes came into the picture. Then it quickly turns into Caroline Forbes above family. Cause, you know, she's the one who's been there for him the past thousand years, the one who loved him through everything, even when their other siblings didn't. But, whatever…

"One brother has always been enough for me," Damon joked holding up one finger to emphasize his point. He cleared his throat and looked down at the table, feeling a wave of depression with the remembrance that his only family is gone.

Rebekah, noticing his expression, decided to change the topic. "Do, you're never this nice. At least to me. What are you playing at, Damon?"

Damon shrugged, brushing off her lack of trust, and said, "I'm not playing at anything, Rebekah. You're just the only person who came over for Stefan." He gulped at mentioning his little brother.

"Yes, well, I noticed you weren't leaving the house, so I wanted to check and make sure you weren't suicidal," Rebekah said jokingly, but then added seriously, "I did love him. Don't let Niklaus fool you. He thought of Stefan as a brother, he's taking this hard as well."

"He's so _not_ invited to the funeral," Damon said chuckling and shaking his head once horizontally.

"Wouldn't matter anyway. He's just crash it," Rebekah joined in chuckling.

Their waitress came back to the table with their orders, but walked away quickly.

"I killed Elena," Rebekah tested randomly, but with good reason. She refused to be made a fool by the moral self-righteous Mystic Falls gang any longer.

Damon nodded his head, "And I don't love Elena."

"You did," Rebekah pointed out. "And I killed her. You mean to tell me that you don't care for her in the slightest?"

"Of course I do, Rebekah But what's done is done. It's not like she minds being a vampire now," Damon responded.

"Ah, yes. The worldwide famous humanity switch. Happens to the best of us," Rebekah said with a shrug.

"And the worst," Damon added.

"And the worst," Rebekah agreed, taking a bite of her lasagna. They ate together in comfortable silence for a few moments when Rebekah asked, "What was it like? Growing up in your family."

Damon looked at her then focused more on his food. "My father hated me. My brother was my best friend, but then along came Katherine. My relationship with my brother changed after that," he answered carefully then added quietly, "But I never stopped caring." Rebekah nodded her head understanding the words that he didn't say. They may have been betrayed by family time and time again, but they never stopped loving and caring about them. No matter what happens, their still family. Damon cleared his throat then asked, "What about you? Your turn to share."

Rebekah smiled softly, but eventually answered, "My father doted on me. He always told me that he waited many moons for a precious baby girl to hold. My mother taught me basic spells, but never let me get _too _experienced with magic. Elijah taught me how to wield a sword without letting my father know cause it wasn't proper for a girl, but he wanted me to know how to defend myself against any danger." She paused, and smiled fondly at the memories. The memories that weren't tainted. The days when she was as happy as could be.

The days when she was human…

Noticing the wistful smile on Rebekah's face, he pressed on waiting for her to continue. "And?" He was surprised at how much he wanted the story to continue.

Rebekah wondered why Damon wanted to know more, but continued anyway, I always watched the sunset with Finn. It was our favorite part of each day. Finn may have been suicidal as a vampire, but he wasn't born that way. He may not have been my favorite brother, but still. He was my brother, it still hurt to lose him. Besides, he only ever showed his distaste for vampirism towards Elijah and Klaus." She paused and though of Kol. His death still fresh in her mind. The way Stefan charmingly distracted her, and then broke the news when they returned home. She didn't know which hurt more: Kol's death, or Stefan's millionth betrayal.

"Then there's Kol,"Rebekah continued getting lost in her past thoughts. "He taught me how to have fun. As a human and vampire. He was ridiculously mischievous, which caused him to butt heads with our father. A lot. One day I asked him why he did what he did. I told him it was ridiculous to face father's wrath out of pure boredom. He said that it was a small price to pay for the things he's done. What he's learned. He told me that he hoped one dayI would take that stick out of my ass and live a little. It's worth it. Kol was all about adventure." Once she finished talking about Kol, she felt tears prickling her eyes, threatening to fall. She pushed them back, and finished the last of her food. Damon was finishing up as well.

"I know there's more," Damon stated wondering to himself why he even cared. He shouldn't. This is _Rebekah_ for God's sakes!

Rebekah softly sighed and replied, "And then there's Niklaus. The bastard child. I remember he was the person I took my first steps towards, his name was the first word I ever spoke. He constantly remind me of that whenever he can," she rolled her eyes slightly then continued, "It's a big misconception that I've been the one to never leave Klaus' side, and while that's true, it's more the other way around. When Elijah, Kol, and Finn all fled at different times to different regions of the world, we never did. We stuck together."

"He stored you in a box," Damon pointed out incredulously.

"True, but like I said, he does everything on his impulse and fear. I was going to leave him, and he didn't want to lose me. I don't agree with it, but I understand it," Rebekah shot back.

"Man, if my brother daggered me and stored me away for 90 years-"

"Don't kid yourself, Damon," Rebekah interrupted knowingly. "You would still love him regardless."

Damon chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah, I would," he admitted.

Rebekah smiled more to herself than anything knowing that he fully for where she was going in regards to her brother and family. At least someone did.

Even if that 'someone' is Damon Salvatore.

The waitress came back with their check, which Damon insisted he'd pay. He can be very persistent when he wants to be, and 'he always gets what he wants,' as he told Rebekah when she said that he was about as stubborn as she was.

He drove her home, and watched as she retreated into her home, closing the door behind her. He smiled as he drove the way home. He felt like he needed to smile more.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon woke up hastily by a pillow being thrown at his head.

"Wake up, Damon," came a hard irritated voice. Damon groaned asking for five more minutes like a petulant child not willing to go to school so early. "No. Now," the voice commanded impatiently.

"Ow!" Damon yelled hitting the floor with a loud thud. "What the hell do you want, Blondie?" he asked annoyed by his lack of sleep.

"You slept in his room," Caroline whispered softly, but loud enough for anyone to hear.

It was true. He slept in Stefan's room, hoping it would give him some sort of peace of mind, which it didn't. He's been sleeping in here ever since that horrendous night. He kept thinking that Stefan would waltz into the room, and would demand to know why Damon was occupying his bed when he had his own, and commanded he get out because it's 'his bed.' But Stefan never came…because he couldn't. He was dead. Just the thought alone always made Damon want to hide from civilization for a while, and forget his problems.

Do, Damon settled for dozing off in Stefan's bed, and have recurring dreams that were more like memories than anything else.

After a moment, Damon finally spoke, "Yeah, I did. That much is obvious. Why are you here?" He picked himself off the floor, and went to the dresser to find one of Stefan's favorite shirts.

Caroline sighed and said, "Listen, I know this is not a good time for you, but we need to do something about Silas."

"Sure," Damon snapped, "let's do something about the immortal Silas before he gets to one of us first. Oh, wait. He did!"

Caroline's anger flared, "I know! Okay, I know! Where do you think I've been? Mourning my best friend's death!"

"_Your_ best friend was _my _brother!" Damon yelled back.

Caroline calmed down know that this conversation was heading nowhere, and they had more important matters at hand. Like how to prevent Hell on earth would be a start.

She started more calmly, "Everyone's downstairs -"

"Define everyone," Damon cut her off still angry.

"Elena, Katherine, Bonnie, and the remaining Originals. Matt has work," she answered trying her absolute best to maintain her anger and what very little patience she had left. She continued, "Everyone's downstairs. We need to stop Silas before he gets to anyone else." She finished the last line before he could cut her off again.

"Whatever," Damon mumbled under his breath wishing for it to all magically go away. Caroline rolled her eyes frustrated, and made her way to exit the lost brother's bedroom.

She sighed heavily, and turned back around facing Damon once more. He just finished putting Stefan's shirt on himself.

"And for what it's worth," Caroline started, "I'm sorry about what happened to Stefan. He didn't deserve it." She finished saying her condolence softly, and made her way down the familiar staircase.

Damon continued to ignore her, but still listened. She was right.

Stefan didn't deserve what he got. None of them did. This world is something they didn't ask to be a part of. They were all thrown into it unwillingly, forced to figure it out for themselves. And now it just feels like a never ending battle for all of them. The cycle won't break…

And for what? To save Elena. Precious Elena. But look at where it still got them all. Elena still ended up dead (though, it was only a matter of time. The martyr that she is…was), they were all still feuding with the Originals.

Or at least some of them, on his part particularly. And worst of all, Katherine "Bitch" Pierce is still alive, and apparently involved with Mr. Elijah Mikaelson. The almighty morale one.

After a few moments of hesitation, he slowly made his way downstairs. Caroline was right, everyone was here. Except there was one noticeable person missing…Stefan.

He locked eyes immediately with Rebekah. She broke her gaze from him, and looked to the floor. Suddenly finding the carpet's intricate design very interesting.

"So, Silas?" Damon started, walking into the room, and going straight for the bourbon. "I say we take that cure, and shove it down his throat. Then kill him." He took a swig of his bourbon letting the burning amber liquid linger in the back of his throat. He continued, "Problem solved."

Damon finished his glass of bourbon, and went to pour himself another one.

"Damon," Rebekah said under her breath, making sure only he heard. "It's a little early for that."

Damon ignored her, and took another sip.

"Were you born stupid, or do you work at it?" Klaus asked Damon rhetorically.

"I'm to-the-point. Difference, hybrid," Damon bit back at him, knowing fully that he was walking a very thin line. And he was definitely _not_ Caroline.

Katherine smirked. "Down, boys," she said mischievously. "There's no need for hostility."

Klaus glared, "Quiet, Katerina. You're lucky to even be alive right now."

"Elijah's fault," Rebekah interjected with the slightest pout. Her eldest brother wasn't particularly happy when she had asked him for the cure to become human again. He even had the nerve throw 'Always and forever' into her face. How foolish she was to believe her brother would respect her wished, and hand her humanity right over to her without a fight or explanation.

But she had to admit, Silas needs to go.

"Enough!" Elijah snapped with a slight raise to his voice. Whish was almost considered breaking news in the vamp society.

'**Elijah Mikaelson Loses His Cool'**

Damon chuckled at the thought.

"Damon, Rebekah has informed me of what happened to Stefan. I know what it feels like to lose a brother, my condolences," Elijah said sincerely.

Rebekah winced at the reference to Henrik, Finn, and Kol. Not to mention losing Niklaus in all possible ways. Klaus was looking to the floor remembering his brother ablaze screaming for his life in the Gilbert Household while he stood outside, helpless and uninvited, forced to watch.

Damon nodded his head once, not caring about who was sorry and who wasn't. They can stick their apologies and condolences up their asses.

"Whatever, consider it a lesson learned," Elena's careless reply came.

"And what lesson would that be?" Rebekah asked, about three seconds from ripping her throat out with her heart following soon after.

Elena shrugged. "No one's safe. We shouldn't let our emotions get in the way of our better judgment. Were vampires, doesn't make us invincible," she finished.

"How does that relate to Stefan? Pray tell," Damon said sarcastically.

Elena glared, but answered him anyway, "Stefan let his guard down, that was his first mistake."

"Whatever! We're not here to talk about Stefan, we're here to figure out what to do with Silas," Caroline said speaking up, and breaking the oncoming battle that was sure to come between the people that occupied the same living space.

"What about my plan?" Damon asked incredulously. This could all be over with is they actually listen to him half the time.

"Silas got inside my head, Damon. He made me believe I was dying. He can take on anyone's form. Hell, he could be anyone of us right now," Klaus sneered, losing his patience rapidly.

"Not to mention, he is a lot stronger and faster than all of us," Rebekah supplied weary of just mentioning his name.

Elijah nodded his head. "Rebekah and Klaus are right. We need a well thought out plan. One that can't fail," he said.

"We may only have on shot at this," Katherine agreed.

Damon groaned wanting to skip through the part where they make a plan, set it up, then have it fail miserable. Then have somebody die or become a vampire because that's usually how the story goes. And it's always the wrong person that ends up dead.

"What about you, Brainwashed Witchy?" Damon asked noticing Bonnie sitting on the couch staring intently at a page in her grandmother's grimoire.

"I…don't know," she admitted shamefully.

"Great," Damon said sarcastically, then continued a little more seriously, "So, what's the plan?"

The others exchanged glances silently asking each other if he was serious or not.

Rebekah spoke up, "Why do you think we're here, Damon?"

Damon shrugged condescendingly and said, "I don't know. To annoy me? Stare at my amazingly handsome face?"

"Maybe some other time," Klaus said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "But right now, we have more important matters at hand. Like how to stop Silas from raising the veil and unleashing Hell on earth." He sent a miniscule glare Caroline's way, which she gladly returned.

There was a part of Damon that wanted the veil to be dropped giving the other side access to their world. He would get to see Stefan again. And Alaric. He'd get his little brother and drinking partner back.

But then there's the other hand…

Every vampire, werewolf, hybrid, and witch that they have killed or pissed off.

Klaus' twelve hybrids, Finn, Kol, Mikael, Sage, and much more.

Yes, Damon wanted his only family and friend back. But was it worth it? No, and Damon knew that.

Besides, what's the point of having them back in the world if none of them would be able to enjoy it?

Bringing them back would be nothing short of selfish. And now was not the time to be selfish.

"This is getting us nowhere," Elena said in monotone.

"No shit, Sherlock," Katherine snapped back, fed u with her descendent already. Too bad the bitch was now going to live forever.

"You're right," Damon said staring emotionless at the fireplace. "This is pointless. So, why don't you all leave, and come back when you actually know what you're talking about?"

Caroline opened her mouth to say something, but Klaus beat her to it, not willing to take commands from what he deemed as an alcoholic vampire that was entirely beneath him and his family.

"You are in no position to make demands, mate."

"This is my house in case you've already forgotten," Damon's icy reply just wanting everybody out at that point. He turned to the rest of the occupants in his living room and said coldly, "Leave. Now."

Everyone shrugged, and moved towards the door to leave. Rebekah hesitated for what felt like the longest time, and in that time, Damon's eyes locked with her own. Damon felt the strongest urge to ask her stay, to talk to her more, and get his mind taken off of things since it seemed like she was the only one able to do that for him these days.

Damon could tell she didn't want to leave either, and thought he saw actual concern in her eyes. Actual concern that was aimed towards him. That's something he hadn't seen or felt for a long time.

Until now…

But it left just as quickly as it came, and was replaced with a careless demeanor.

Then, with great reluctance, she flashed out of the Boarding House running all the way home.

Damon had half the mind to go after her, and have her keep him company since he felt like no one ever spoke to him unless there was a life or death situation anymore. Which, truthfully, was, like, all the time. But that's the only thing he ever talked about to anyone anymore. Having lunch with Rebekah, and talking about family was refreshing. And also being able to listen to someone talk about the same things.

Talking about family with Rebekah didn't involve anything supernatural or out of the ordinary. It was normal…

Even Elena didn't speak to him anymore unless necessary. But, then again, that's what the switch does to you. He knew that all too well.

He decided against leaving the property for the time being because he just didn't want to see the daylight shining like everything in the world was perfect when it wasn't. He wasn't in the mood to go out, and have to pretend to be something he wasn't. Something he hasn't been in a long time; A human.

As bad as it sounds, it's true. And as far as Damon Salvatore was concerned, he had no one.


	4. Chapter 4

Prom day. The one day that teenagers anxiously await thinking that they'll find their Prince Charming right out of a fairytale. They dress up. They make themselves feel like princesses, and hope that it's a day they'll actually matter to some people. Or maybe turn a few extra heads when they walk through the door, or have your crush give you a second glance from across the room in his silhouette. It's a day you hope that sparks will fly for you. Girls - young, teenage girls - all rely on this one day. They wait for it. They count down.

And then in the end, for some, it is a day they wish they could forget cause they realize that it is _nothing_ like the fairytales…

For others, they call it a night out. Some say it was a night to remember…

However, Rebekah has never been to one to tell a tale. To make a story out of it. She could never sit down on her front porch, and one day tell her children or grandchildren. She could never share her stories of heartbreak, love, betrayal. Or she could, but only the ones that she's already heard, and those weren't hers to tell.

Some people cringe at the thought of getting old and wrinkly, and wish desperately that they could stay young forever.

She made a deal with Elijah. Be human for a day, and become human forever. No strenth, no compulsion, no _nothing._ Rebekah knew it was a challenge, but could she live up to it? She spent a thousand years knowing nothing, but one thing; how to be a vampire. Could she make it as a human? Could she live a lifetime without everything she's ever know? She's always wanted to be human, since the day she was force-fed that poor girl's blood a thousand years ago. She never got to fall in-love, therefore she never got to have children.

Now she's _this_. A miserable monster. Something that she never wanted to be. Something that she never asked for, nor would she have ever asked for it.

These are the thoughts that kept corrupting her mind while she was sitting her at the perfectly round table. Alone with no date.

She was broken from her thoughts when someone slid into the seat across from her.

"So, care to tell me why you're sitting here all by your lonesome? Out of compulsion, or something?" he teased, expecting to get slapped or at least a vial remark about something as simple as relating him to an animal. But instead, he just received a soft chuckle. Almost like she didn't have it in her to fight anymore. He was surprised when he realized that it wasn't a look that he wanted to see on her.

"I made a deal with Elijah. If I can survive one day human, then he'll give me the cure," Rebekah answered slightly defeated. She honestly felt like it was a test her brother set up for her just to make her fail. She loved and cared for her brothers, she made a promise to them. A promise of always and forever that seems to only mean something on her part. A thousand years together as a family, they have all broken that promise at least once. Some more than others… But she made sure she always kept her side of the bargain.

Damon stood up, and extended an inviting hand out to her for her to take. She looked at it questionably and, yes, hesitantly. Can you blame her? Damon looked down at her, and said, "It's just a dance, Rebekah." She took his strong hand, and soon began to sway to the motions of the music. "Why are you so keen on being human?" Damon asked incredulously. There was once a time when he wished day and night that he was able to go back to being human, but now he couldn't think of anything more miserable. Aside from losing his only family…

Rebekah inhaled sharply and answered, "I want a second chance." He looked at her waiting patiently for her to elaborate. He understood the words she didn't say, or at least hadn't said yet, because he's thought about second chances here and there over the decades. If only he could have a second chance. She continued, unaware of his internal rambling, "I want to live a life, and die at the end of it knowing that it had meaning. I look at humans, and constantly think that they fight for survival everyday. And they don't even know it. I want to wake up each day, and rest at night satisfied that I survived. On my own."

"You want to matter," Damon stated.

Rebekah nodded her head once, confirming what he was saying. She knew that there was more meaning behind Damon's words, more meaning then Damon or anyone would probably have ever thought.

Putting on a collective expression, like everything she said didn't matter, she turned the conversation off of her. "You asked me how I got past my brothers death. You still seem to be on the verge of self-destruction, Damon. Why is it _this_ hard for you to get over Stefan?" Rebekah asked, wincing at how harsh it sounded.

Instead of coming back at her with a remark like he usually would, he moved his hand father down by her waist, and pulled her closer. He answered, "Human, me and Stefan were best friends. Katherine put a wedge in our relationship, but me and Stefan still always had that bond. He forced me to turn, and I promised him a life full of misery. It wasn't until we came across each other in 1942 when I realized I needed my brother back. And even though we were repeating history with Elena, I had him back. And then I lost him."

"What about you?" he whispered into her ear then pulled back. "I'm surprised Klaus isn't lurking around obsessing about Caroline."

Rebekah chuckled, "No, but have you seen her dress? It no doubt came from Niklaus."

"You didn't answer my question," Damon pointed out amused, knowing that she was trying to deflect casually.

"What question?" she asked, trying to play dumb.

Damon scoffed and replied, "What about you? Why was it so easy for you to get past them?"

Rebekah looked at him in disbelief and said, "I told you, I didn't."

Damon smirked down at her, "I don't believe you. You're emotional, Rebekah. I bet all you did was shed a tear or two for the deeply departed, you never tried to avenge anything." After a moment of stretched silence, he added, "Even for Klaus."

Another silence overcame them. Damon began to think that his question was never going to get answered until Rebekah said, "When you lose someone, you get hit with memories. Good and bad. It's like a kaleidoscope of never-ending colors." She paused, and it gave Damon the time to mentally agree with every word that she was saying. When he lost Stefan, the world stopped and it felt like nothing was left but the memories. Because now, that's all that really is left besides a messy room that Stefan never got around to cleaning up because it was always the last thing on the mind. Besides, they were vampire, they had forever. Or they were supposed to…

Rebekah continued, "I have spent a thousand years with my family. We have all betrayed each other at one point or another, and most of the time, we hold onto those grudges. But we also forgive. We have forever to learn to forgive. But being a vampire, death is natural to predators like us. Whether their human or vampire themselves, it's natural. I may be emotional, but I've lived with death enough to know that if you hold onto it, it may just be the death of you."

Damon stared down at her unable to find words to say to what she just said. What could he say to that? It was all true. Death was natural to a predator species like them. They kill, manipulate, torment, but they never lingered on death.

Did the Jews in the Holocaust linger on their loved ones death, or think everyday about their own survival?

Vampires cheat death. It's what they do. Nothing more, nothing less. But even they can't escape the dangers of the world themselves. There's always someone ahead of you, someone even you can't beat. Then what?

The song ended, and they pulled apart from each other. Damon cleared his throat, and spotted Bonnie and Matt standing next to each other.

"I'm going to talk to Witchy and the Quarterback," Damon announced pointing a finger to thee two standing just a short distance from them.

Rebekah looked to where he was pointing, and nodded. "I just spotted the Emotionless Elena. I think I'll have a chat with her," Rebekah said absent-mindedly, just wanting to get away from Damon after realizing how much she's opened up to him.

It was a mistake, she shouldn't open up to anyone. She hasn't been able to for the past thousand years, and she wasn't about to start now. Besides, whenever she did, it never ever ended well for her. Just usually a broken heart and a dagger in her chest if Niklaus ever caught wind of her mistake. He always thought of it as a liability, and the almighty Niklaus Mikaelson could not make mistakes. You see, because he is the Big Bad Invincible Hybrid that can not be killed. That has proven to be false on so many occasions, but she wouldn't want to be the one to mention that little known fact to him.

Damon was the first to walk away leaving Rebekah standing alone in the middle of the dance floor. Letting herself linger there for multiple seconds, she smiled despite herself. Even though it was probably a grave mistake opening up to Damon Salvatore and showing her vulnerable side, it was nice to be able to talk freely. Even if it might have disastrous consequences.

She looked over to Damon who was standing next to Bonnie and Matt wearing an expression that she's seen on him multiple times. _It might be something serious, _she thought. _Or worse, about Silas._

She walked over to Elena knowing fully with the serious expression on her face, she was listening intently on the conversation.

"What am I missing?" Rebekah asked Elena letting out an unneeded breath.

Elena put the flower she was inhaling away from her nose, and turned around facing the 'She-Devil', as Caroline so kindly puts it. "Silas is appearing to Bonnie as my dead brother. Which means he still wants her to do the spell," Elena answered frustrated.

Rebekah scoffed, "So? The nice thing about having no feelings is you don't fear your enemies on the other side."

"I'm not worried about my enemies," Elena quickly denied. "It's people like Alaric and Jeremy." Rebekah closed her eyes, and lowered her head slightly in understanding. Elena continued, "The Salvatore brothers were annoying enough as it is. Could you imagine if my brother came back to the living? He'd spend every waking hour trying to get my humanity back." She took a sip of her drink. "By the way, speaking of Salvatores, what were you doing with Damon?"

"Dancing," Rebekah answered all too quickly trying to sound as innocent as possible. But why try? She was innocent. _It _was innocent. Why feel the need to justify it? _Because you let him in, Rebekah, _she thought.

_Don't let him in, _the devil inside of her quickly shot back. _If you let him in, he'll only hurt you. That's just the way it goes._

"It didn't look like _just_ dancing. I heard your conversation. What was that about memories that hit you like a kaleidoscope of never-ending colors when someone you love dies?" Elena said breaking her out of her thoughts.

Rebekah shrugged, "Eavesdropping is rude. And what's that I sense in your voice? Jealousy, perhaps?"

Elena shook her head, "No. Jealousy requires emotion, and I thought I made that clear when I said I had none."

"Just because you say it, doesn't make it true," Rebekah said smirking. Then added before anything else could be said, "Now, back to Bonnie."

Elena opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by April Young holding a microphone on stage ready to announce Prom King and Queen.

"Okay, the ballets have been tallies, which means it's time to announce this years Prom King and Queen," April said getting everybody's attention. After a moment of silence, April said, "Alright, your Prom King and Queen are…Matt Donovan and Bonnie Bennet."

A spotlight was shined down on the two as everybody started cheering, and they made their way towards the stage.

"Bonnie Bloody Bennet," Rebekah said in disbelief loud enough for Elena to hear. "Of course," she added knowing that it wasn't going to be her and hated herself for her wishful thinking/

Elena turned back towards Rebekah, "Everyone's so worried about Silas, but there's an easy solution to all of this." Rebekah looked to Elena through the corner of her eyes, not liking the tone Elena had and she was sure she wasn't going to like the easy solution that she's conducted. Elena continued, "He needs Bonnie, he can't do the spell without her. So, if you can't kill Silas, kill his witch." She finished her statement with a devious smile.

_And there it was, _Rebekah thought.

Rebekah looked worried, "I can't kill anyone, I'm supposed to be human."

"Maybe you can't," Elena started. "But I can," she said with finality.

Rebeksh spared Elena one more glance as she watched her walk away with a proud smile on her face.

Earlier today, Matt boldly told her that she wouldn't make a good human. And she outwardly told him that he was right. But it was still worth a shot. She couldn't help but think here's her shot. She never liked the witch, and personally couldn't give a rats ass if she lived or died. But Matt cared, Damon cared (even though he probably wouldn't admit it), and Stefan would've cared.

In the name for Stefan and being human, she couldn't let this happen. Not while she knew about it, and had full potential of doing something, absolutely anything in her power to help.

After what felt like forever, but were mere minutes, Rebekah saw Matt walking down from the stage smiling leaving Bonnie behind to take some more photos.

She went up to him, and rushed, "You need to get you Queen off the stage."

Matt looked back at Bonnie, and turned to face Rebekah again. "I can't really do that right now," he said with a tad hostility making sure that she knew her presence wasn't exactly welcomed.

Rebekah glanced at Bonnie for a millisecond, then look at Matt again. "You didn't hear it from me, but Elena's up to something," Rebekah quickly rushed again wanting to get out of dodge.

She walked away leaving Matt standing shocked and confused where she left him. When she was steps away from Matt, she found someone blocking her way only to look up and recognize the face as Damon Salvatore.

"What was that about?" Damon asked curiously, hating to be the last to know something. Especially these days, where being the last to know meant you would be the first to die. At least that's just the way it seems.

Rebekah looked back at the place Matt was standing second ago, but figured he probably went to keep an eye on Bonnie. She applauded his caring and loyal nature.

"That was about me being human," Rebekah answered going to walk past him, but found his figure still blocking her frame. "Was there something else you needed, Damon?" she asked annoyed that he was still in her presence.

Damon frowned, "Why so hostile?"

"I'm not hostile, you're just an ass," Rebekah said trying her best to hurt him as much as she could. Although, she knew that such little wounds didn't even scratch the surface with him. It would take much more.

"What's your problem?" Damon asked annoyed himself at her sudden mood change. First, they were dancing at close proximity, and now, she looked at him as if he was a lecherous sea monster that should be forbidden to walk this earth. The look she currently gave him right now was enough to wound him. He thought she was different…

Before Rebekah could even stop herself, she said, "_You_ are my problem, Damon. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go back to wallowing in self-pity. So, _go away._"

Instead of uttering a single word, he simply moved his body to the side and moved his hands indicating for her to go past him. She looked up at him satisfied she got her way, but couldn't look to long to analyze his face and the hurt she probably saw on it. But then again, she was _Rebekah_. It's not like anything she said or did to him effected him in any way. He doesn't care, nobody does. One of the many reasons why she wants to be human. She wants someone to care. He wasn't different to the people who has currently taken residence in her life…

"Wallow away," Damon said as she moved past him.

She took a few steps, not looking back afraid as to what she may find. A broken man, or a careless shell.

Rebekah's cell phone rang, and she quickly fumbled to find it. She secretly hoped it was Elijah calling to check in on how she was doing so far, and would be ready with the cure if he deemed her worthy so far. But there she goes again with her wishful thinking and mindless dreaming. Instead, the caller read _Matt._

"Hello," she answered sounding as nonchalant as ever.

"_Rebekah, I need your help. Meet me outside. The side of the building that's nearest to the woods,"_ came Matt's panicked voice.

However, her voice didn't waver when she said, "My help? What could you possibly need my help with?"

"_Please, Rebekah. Just meet me outside, and ask questions later. It's an emergency."_

Rebekah hung up the phone, and quickly rushed outside all the while scared of what she may find. Silas was here, so anything was possible. And with Elena to add fuel to the fire, she's surprised this place hasn't gone down in flames yet.

Rebekah immediately spotted Matt hovering over April Young's body.

She mad her presence know, "Matt, why'd you call? Oh, God…" she said trailing off when she realized the body was lying unconscious on the ground.

"Can you feed her your blood?" Matt asked desperately looking up at Rebekah.

Rebekah pushed her hair to the side and said, "Can't we just call 911, or something?" She couldn't use any vampire abilities. If she did, then all those dreams about being human will simply vanish in the blink of an eye, and she could kiss whatever hope she had for herself, goodbye.

"She's dying. Please, help her," Matt begged.

Rebekah shook her head slightly, "I can't. If I heal her with my vampire blood, then Elijah won't give me the cure and I won't get to be human."

Matt looked up at her with pleading eyes, "How is this even a choice right now? You wanna be human? Prove it. Be _good._ Do the right thing, and save her life."

Rebekah looked down at April's unconscious form then took a deep breath. April looked helpless, defenseless, and she looked close to death. Rebekah had to chose one of two options, and fast. She could let April Young - her only friend - die, or she could be good - what she has always wanted to be - and save her life. Saving April from dieing may be unnatural, but saving her life and being _good_ would be human. And human is what she's always wanted to be.

Taking another deep breath, Rebekah showed her demonic face, brought her wrist up to her lips, and bit down. She knelt down on the ground beside April, and brought her wrist up to the near-lifeless form's lips. April had awoken after drinking greedily from Rebekah's wrist, and started coughing the left-over blood.

"You're okay, you're okay," Matt said reassuring words to her. April looked deeply frightened of the last thing she remembered, which was Elena banging her head on a table. She subconsciously brought her hand to her wrist feeling the wound for the first time. She looked at the blood that was on her hand, but then noticed the wound starting to close knowing it was from the effects of Rebekah's blood.

Matt walked April over to a tree, and sat her down gently under it. He wrapped his suit jacket around her, and started walking back over to where Rebekah was standing.

"What's going on?" Damon said stepping out of the shadows, unbeknownst to them that he listened in on Rebekah's phone conversation considering she wasn't _that _far away from him, and followed her out there to discover this 'emergency' with her, although, he was lurking in the shadows. He stood right next to Rebekah.

"Thank you for saving her," Matt said fully ignoring Damon and his presence.

"Elena was right, I should've just stayed home," Rebekah said regretfully. She should've known better. This is Mystic Falls after all, and nothing, no events can go on without somebody going missing, getting killed, or almost killed.

"No one has to know what you did," Matt said trying his best to reassure her. "I won't tell anyone," he promised.

Damon arched his eyebrows, "Matt, who did this?" He knew fully well who hurt April, but some stupid part of him had hoped that it wasn't the case.

_Please don't be Elena, _Damon thought, although, he knew the truth.

"Elena," Matt answered angered that his best friend - his _childhood _friend - was now lost. Lost in the full effects of vampirism. He elaborated, "Rebekah warned me to look out for Bonnie, and I did. I found Bonnie hurting Elena with magic after Elena tried to kill her. Bonnie walked out, and April walked in. Elena smashed her head into a table, and took a bite out of her." He turned his attention back onto Rebekah, "I won't tell anyone," he said reiterating his promise.

"You'd really do that for me?" she asked in disbelief that someone could be so kind to her without there being an ulterior motive. It was almost too good to be true. But for now, she would let herself enjoy what she hoped was genuine kindness given to her by Matt.

"I would," he stated. "And maybe I was a little harsh earlier. You wouldn't make the worst human."

"Thank you, Matt," Rebekah said smiling. She's always wanted to her someone, anyone say that. But she didn't want it to be said out of fear, or manipulation, just pure truth and genuine kindness.

Matt nodded once.

"You should probably get April home, Matt," Damon said noticing the girl looking so fragile under the tree. For a second, it reminded him of being human. Being weak…

Matt turned to look towards April. He walked over to her, and helped her stand keeping his arm around her to steady such an unstable girl right now.

"You won't get to be human now," Damon stated, already over their previous confrontation even though it was mere minutes ago. It took a lot more to hurt Damon Salvatore, and she didn't even make a dent.

But the look in her eyes will be a look he won't ever forget. He's seen a lot of people look at him as if he was some sort of monster, which he was and among that long list of people consisted of Elena on numerous occasions, but he truly thought Rebekah was different that way. He thought that she understood him for once, that they had a lot in common minus the whole I-wanna-be-human scenario. He didn't think he would ever see that level of hatred in Rebekah's eyes staring back at him because he thought she understood.

Maybe she did, or she does. Something changed in her from the time they danced to the time she warned Matt about Elena. But what changed? What changed in her to make her look at him with such hatred?

Or was it even hatred he saw? Is that just all he sees that anything else is pale in comparison to the point where he thinks of it as hatred automatically? Whether it's hatred or not?

"I know," Rebekah said feeling defeated. "But what Elijah doesn't know won't hurt him."

Damon opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by an unmistakable smooth British voice belonging to the most hated bastard hybrid.

"Dear sweet April Young. Now, there's a girl with a future," said Klaus as he walked to stand in front of his sister.

"She was dying, and I acted with human decency. You can't get more human than that," Rebekah said trying her best to defend her case. Although, she knew it was pointless. This is _Klaus_ she's talking to right now.

"Actually you can," Klaus denied. "You can stand idly by as poor April takes her final breath. You can ask, 'Why does this always happen to innocent people? Where do the spirits go? Was there anything I could have done?' That is what it means to be human, sister. You give humanity too much credit."

"You're gonna tell Elijah?" Rebekah asked in disbelief looking at her brother with utter sadness and disappointment, although, she kept asking herself if she was really that stupid to expect anything less. After a thousand years running together, you'd think she would have learned by now. In every aspect of the world.

"No. No, you are," Klaus said sounding like he was reveling in his sister's discomfort and marveling in the fact that her sister was heartbroken and let down once again. He knew he didn't deserve brother of the year…ever. So what point was there in trying now? It's not like he ever tried before? He just always expected forgiveness, it was always a given. After all, he was all she ever had. And vice versa…

Klaus continued with smugness at her failure, "You'll tell him that you cheated, that you failed, that you don't deserve the cure."

_He enjoys seeing me fail, _Rebekah thought with all the bitterness she had.

"Klaus, she's you're sister," Damon said knowing that this would ruin Rebekah.

Klaus glared at Damon, then smirked, "Ah, yes. Damon Salvatore. I've noticed the times you have spent with my sister." Damon looked shocked, surprised that he would know that. Klaus smirked at his expression and continued, "What? Thought I wouldn't notice? You two can't sneak around for the life of you."

"So, what? We've had lunch, so sue us," Damon snapped back.

This just made Klaus' smirk grow. "Why sue when I could kill?"

"Because then the revenge would be wasted," Damon said matter-of-factly knowing all too well the truth behind revenge and what it's like when gone. How you're left with nothing.

"Honestly, Rebekah, there's no accounting for good taste," Klaus said finding it very amusing at his sister's lovesick heart, and how he can't wait to see the look on his face _when _it all comes crashing around her. Shattering in pieces all around her feet.

"Why is it so hard for you to let me be happy?" Rebekah shouted in his face with tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing. How could she? The one thing she's literally dreamt and fantasized about for a thousand years has disappeared in a matter of seconds all because her brother didn't care enough about her over his own happiness, hybrids, and precious Caroline. She's beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, he never cared at all…

And that thought alone broke her heart.

"Because your happiness comes at the expense of my sanity," Klaus answered dangerously close to shoving another dagger into her heart just so he wouldn't have to hear her whining and throwing herself her own pity party. He continued, "Because I refuse to entertain yet another one of your whims, because you are bored and you're looking for a reason to matter. Thankfully, I don't have to waste anymore breath fighting you on the subject."

Klaus walked past Rebekah and Damon. Rebekah yelled at his retreating form desperately wanting an answer, "What does that mean? Nik, what does that mean?"

No answer…silence.

Rebekah quickly fumbled to search for her phone, and very quickly dialed Elijah's number waiting for him to answer knowing that he would.

"Rebekah?" Elijah said sounding puzzled. She picked up easily on his tone of voice.

"Rebekah, calm down," Damon said hoping to get through to her in the least bit.

"Damon?" Elijah asked sounding more confused then ever.

Ignoring Elijah and Damon completely, Rebekah said frantically into the phone, "Elijah, I think Nik's up to something."

"Where did you go?" Elijah tested hoping that she said she was in her house, set the cure down, and misplaced it. However, he could tell that that was a very foolish scenario and judging by Rebekah's tone, she never had the cure in her hands in the first place.

"I'm still at the prom," Rebekah answered. "Look, don't do anything with the cure until I see you. Something's not right." She received nothing, but silence on the other line. She panicked already fearing the worst; it somehow, someway wasn't in his pocession any longer. "Elijah? Hello? Elijah, do not take your eyes off that cure," Rebekah saif hoping that he hasn't already. Although, deep down, she knows the truth.

His voice finally sounded on the other line, "I think it might be a little late for that."

More tears flowed down her face as she took in the meaning of Elijah's words. She wasn't getting the cure. She would never get the chance to be human again. Her humanity is gone…

She slowly took the phone from her ear, and hung up.

"Rebekah?" Damon asked unsure of how she was going to react, and being unsure isn't exactly the most comforting feeling to have. Especially when it comes to one of the most powerful vampires. He tried again to reach out to her, "Rebekah?"

"I'm going home," she announced heartbroken. Her hopes and dreams were gone. They were nothing, but dust in the wind. Stars in the night sky that can never be reached. At least not now. Not anymore…

She walked past Damon with her head held so low, she didn't think it could go any further. She didn't think she could feel this broken and empty in all her years of existence.

Damon tried one last time to get her attention, "Rebekah?"

Rebekah stopped in her tracks, and finally turned around. "It's over, Damon. I'm not gonna get the chance to be human." Then just above a whisper, she said, "I never will again."

She turned back around, and started walking the path to her home. This time Damon didn't try to stop her…


	5. Chapter 5

It had been approximately three days after Prom, which means it's been approximately three days since Rebekah's hopes and dreams had been shattered. She waited forever to be normal and be human, and last night, she finally got that chance. Only for it to be shredded into a million pieces that can never be put back together.

Damon didn't know what to do or how to help. How could he help? And more importantly, why the hell would he even want to? Damon kept going over all the terrible things that Rebekah has done since arriving with her monstrous brother, but he goes through the list one-by-one, only to get to the end of it and realize that he wasn't much better. None of them were. They all killed, manipulated, and sacrificed in the name of getting what they want and all made weak attempts at justifying it, but believing it themselves to be true.

Some say it was not that he thought about all of Rebekah's wrong-doings, but that he thought about her at all…

Damon walked downstairs still not up to par with his usual attitude. The attitude that Stefan knew and hated. The one he had before Stefan…died…

Physically, he felt as fresh as ever. He took a nice steamy shower, and got dressed in his best attire. Emotionally, he felt as drained as ever. He had Elena locked up in the cellar downstairs, and had no intention of letting her out, but was determined to get the Elena that he knew back. The Elena that Stefan knew…

He may not love the girl anymore, but he did once. Not too long ago, actually. And he found it hard to turn his back on her, no matter how much he said that the hassle that was Elena Gilbert wasn't his problem anymore, she still was…

Damon knew that a big part of him never slammed the door in Elena's face because he knew that Stefan wouldn't ever do that to her, no mater what he said before he died about skipping town after they ram that cure down her throat, and Damon felt obligated to help in the name of Stefan.

He was still waiting for Elena to lose more strength from starvation and desiccation, but in the mean time, he needed to get out of the house. He wanted to talk to someone who would want to talk to him back. And not mention the supernatural environment every minute.

He ran the way to Rebekah's, making it there in a matter of seconds. He rang the doorbell, and leaned against the doorframe waiting patiently for it to open to reveal a blonde-haired and blue-eyed original vamp. Instead, when the door open, he came face-to-face with brown hair and brown eyes dressed in a suit.

"Damon, what an unwelcome surprise," Elijah said annoyed. Although, he didn't know what upset him more. The fact that his baby sister is fraternizing with who he and his family deemed as their enemy, or that he couldn't stop her from fraternizing with them even if he wanted to. And he wanted to.

"Elijah, how's my favorite original?" Damon asked with sarcasm dripping from each word. "I didn't interrupt something important, did I?" Elijah could tell by the tone of his voice that he couldn't have cared less if he interrupted something important or not.

"Actually, you interrupted some family business of mine. Now, if you would be so kind as to get off my sisters property," Elijah said, making it sound like a demand and not a suggestion where he could take it or leave it.

"Nonsense," came another voice, one that he immediately recognized. The voice he came here to listen to in the first place. Rebekah stepped into view opening the door wider. "Damon, come in. Me and my brother here were just finishing our conversation. Weren't we, brother?"

"Believe me, Rebekah. It is far from over," Elijah said hoping he would be able to get through to his sister who he deemed years ago as the only one in the family who knew what family loyalty meant, and kept the promise of always and forever. That was more than he could say about the rest of them.

"Damon, come in," Rebekah said ignoring Elijah, but sounded a bit more irritated then before. Damon smirked, and walked past Elijah testing his limits and patting him on the face gently almost like he was comforting a little brother, but it definitely came out mockingly. He chuckled when he heard Elijah growl under his breath.

"Be a dear, and close the door already, Elijah. I'm getting a bit of a draft in here," Rebekah said as she started to walk away, heading straight for the liquor.

She handed Damon a drink which he happily accepted. "Oh, and I forgot to say congratulations. Nice job being deceived by the almighty Silas," Damon said smirking. Anything to piss off an original, preferably this one.

Elijah sighed with full intent to ignore the older Salvatore brother. He turned to his little sister, and said, "Klaus has gone to New Orleans, Rebekah."

"New Orleans?" Rebekah started incredulously. "What the hell is Klaus doing there?" After the question came out of her mouth, she had to ask herself if she really cared where he was or why. And the answer was no. She no longer saw him as her family, just a paranoid freak of nature who is a hypocritical monster underneath a shell of a man she used to know. But that man's gone now.

"I think this calls for celebration," Damon commented throwing his two cents in and raising his glass slightly in a mock toast. Rebekah smirked at him, but didn't comment, although, she agreed whole-heartedly with him.

"Evidently, there are witches conspiring against him. So, knowing our brother, this was a mission to silence and slaughter," Elijah answered calmly leaning back onto a table comfortably.

"Ooh, tough break. I'd say I feel sorry for the bastard, but then I would be lying," Damon said with a mixture of bitterness and malice. Only a tone that Damon Salvatore could pull off.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Elijah snapped irritated enough as it is, and truthfully, didn't need Damon to add to it. He was actually debating whether or not to rip out his heart right now, he was in no mood to be tested today. His patience was running very low at this point. Maybe he could be of assistance to help him in joining his brother on the other side, if Damon pushes him enough.

"Well, the French Quarter witches are not a lot to be trifled with," Rebekah started. Then continued smiling condescendingly with a tad of genuine hope in her voice, "You don't suppose they've found a way to kill him once and for all, do you?"

"Rebekah, in the name of our family, you might try to dial down your glee," Elijah scolded completely appalled at the sister, who he once admired for her loyalty and devotion to her family even if they never returned the favor, had turned so heartless by even the mention of family.

Damon finished off his glass of bourbon, and helped himself to another. "I should go to New Orleans, and give them a little assistance. You know, make sure they get the job done right," Damon said absent-mindedly.

"That would be rather foolish, Damon. Don't you think? After all, it would literally be suicide to kill Klaus," Elijah said narrowing his eyes on Damon thinking to himself how he was walking on such a thin line.

Damon shrugged carelessly, "At least I know that I took him down with me. I'm fine with it."

"What family?" Rebekah asked rhetorically diverting the conversation back to the matter at hand, and not willingly to waste any time in her brothers feud with the Salvatore she's come to tolerate over the past few days. She refused to say the word that burned on her tongue. She continued hatefully, "We're three distrustful acquaintances who happen to share a bloodline. I, for one, hope they found a way to make that traitorous bastard rot."

"Couldn't have put it better, Sexy Beks," Damon commented giving her a wink. She smiled, and took a sip of her bourbon hoping to hide her slide smile behind the glass.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah asked curiously as Elijah walked around her. Though, she had to admit, she couldn't care less at this point. It was true what she said. This wasn't a family, and she's given up on all hope that it could ever be again. The last time they were truly a family in her eyes was a thousand years ago when they went to one another and confided in each other before there parents killed them and turned them into monsters that they never wanted to be, but were forced to adapt and grow accustom to the lifestyle. Then Niklaus made his first kill, transitioned into a werewolf for the first time, revealed Esther's infidelity, and had their parents despise them in all their immortal life. Then they were nothing, but shells of people they all used to know.

Elijah stopped in his tracks, and answered without turning back or sparing his sister a glance, "To find out who's making a move against our brother. And then I'll either stop them…or help them." After a second, Elijah said absent-mindedly, "Depending on my mood."

Elijah walked off. Damon called after his retreating form, "Bye! Feel free to come back to town never!"

The two remaining in the room heard Elijah growl under his breath, and they could only picture the look of restraint he had on his face to not rip Damon limb from limb with no remorse whatsoever.

Rebekah chuckled amused at how easy it was for Damon to get on Elijah's bad side, and make him lose his cool composure for mere seconds.

"So, why are you here?" Rebekah asked once she heard the front door of her house open and slam close. _Mature, _Rebekah thought with a roll of her eyes. He was supposed to be the oldest and wisest of them all, but he was just as stupid and lovesick as the rest of them. He was right, Rebekah had no smart brother.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked, pouring himself another glass of bourbon, and pouring one for Rebekah as well when she held hers out to him.

"Contrary to popular belief, you're not stupid. You know exactly what I mean, Damon," Rebekah said not in any mood to beat around he bush and play these games with him today.

"I needed out of the house. Desperately," Damon answered her with a strained voice.

"Aren't you supposed to be on 'Save Elena' duty. I thought you were going to try and bring her humanity back," Rebekah pointed out amused at how much he really did care for this girl.

"I need her to be weaker before I start anything," Damon said with his usual smirk planted right on that handsome face of his.

Rebekah took a sip of her bourbon, and commented, "You do realize that every minute that ticks on by is one more minute that you would be closer to bringing the old Elena back."

Damon shrugged sipping his bourbon, "Yeah, I realize that."

Rebekah laughed softly, and said, "Well, so much for the girl you love."

"I told you, I don't love her," Damon snapped. "I care for her, and I know that what I'm doing is exactl -"

"Exactly what Stefan would be doing," Rebekah finished for him. "Yeah, I know he would. I applaud you're loyalty to your brother even in death, Damon. I'm even a little ashamed to admit this, but I admire that about you."

"You would do the same," Damon stated.

Rebekah quickly shook her head. "No. No, I wouldn't." After a moment of silence, Rebekah decided to ask what's been on her mind a lot recently. "Why are you trying to convince yourself that you don't love Elena anymore? Is it because now that Stefan's gone the guilt overwhelms you? Or is it because you don't have enough energy to fight anymore?"

"What do you mean 'trying to convince myself'?" Damon asked looking slightly offended, and using air quotations with his fingers. "I don't love Elena. Not anymore," he stated firmly.

"Damon, if there's one thing I know, it's love. And love like the love you felt for her doesn't just go away overnight. And you miraculously fall out of love days after Stefan died. There's more to it than that," Rebekah said trying to get him to fess up what she thinks he doesn't know yet.

Damon set his glass of bourbon on the table. "After Stefan died, it put a lot of things into perspective. Like how all this time, I've been fighting him for most of our immortal life. It also stuck out to me that I didn't go to Elena's after he died. I didn't think about her, I didn't care about her in that moment."

"Of course not, your brother just died," Rebekah pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then continued, "Still doesn't explain the sudden change of feelings." Damon picked up his glass of bourbon from the table, and downed what was left of it. He filled the glass up again, and started sipping on it. It reminded Rebekah of a child sipping on a juice box. "You know, you care a lot about someone who you don't love anymore," Rebekah commented.

Damon shrugged, "Yeah, I do. I may not love her now, but I did once. And besides, I owe it to Stefan to bring Elena back from the path of self-destruction."

"The lonely dirt road that we've all been down at one time or another. Human or vampire," Rebekah contributed sipping her drink as well, and letting herself savor the burning in the back of her throat as the cool amber liquid made it's way down.

"I couldn't even imagine how many times over a thousand years," Damon said.

All Rebekah responded with was, "A lot." It left Damon a little curious as to how much 'a lot' meant to her, and even her brothers. "So, this is it?" Rebekah asked Damon with a raised eyebrow. He looked at her quizzically waiting for her to continue. She elaborated, "You desperately needed to get out of the house, so this is what you do? Come over to my house to talk?"

Damon smirked, but also felt incredibly exposed at how well she could read him. "Yeah," he started, "I guess."

"Well, I don't think you need anymore of this," she said jokingly as she took the glass of bourbon he had in his hand ignoring his struggling protests, and laughing amused by his childish reactions to getting his bourbon taken away. She stopped his one hand from reaching it. "Let's watch a movie," Rebekah declared once Damon finally stopped whining about his beloved bourbon.

"A movie?" Damon asked incredulously. Rebekah laughed loudly at his reaction.

"Yes, Damon. A movie," Rebekah confirmed between chuckled of calmed laughter. Then added teasingly, "You do know what a movie is, right?"

Damon rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop a small amused smile from gracing his beautiful features. "Yes, I know what a movie is"

"Good," Rebekah praised almost like talking to a puppy dog who just learned how to sit for the first time.

Damon raised a warning finger at her, and joked half-heartedly, "Please, and I cannot stress this enough, please, no _Twilight._" Rebekah laughed loudly at that.

"You do realize that I've been in a box for ninety years of my undead life. I don't even know what the hell Twilight is. Though, I have heard a lot about it," Rebekah responded.

"Good," Damon said while sighing in great genuine relief. "It's a book that should've never seen the daylight, or have been made into a movie franchise because it's about nothing but sparkly gay vampires." Then added absent-mindedly and kind of regretfully, but still dead serious about his words, "I should've killed Stephanie Meyer."

Rebekah rolled her eyes playfully, then commanded, "Go pick out a movie while I make a large bowl of popcorn."

Damon winked at her, and watched her walk off into her oversized kitchen. He plopped himself onto the couch, and started surfing through the channels for free on demand. Rebekah came in five minutes later with a bowl of popcorn, a bag of chips, and to top it all off, two pints of blood.

"What movie did you pick?" Rebekah asked as she sat down next to Damon putting the bowl of popcorn in her lap.

"I can't decide," Damon answered plopping a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth.

"Well, let's see, sparkly gay vampires are out of the question -" Rebekah started jokingly, but was cut off but Damon.

"Damn right," Damon mumbled under his breath, though, it didn't make a difference with Rebekah's hearing.

"And I don't believe you would wanna watch a chick-flick," Rebekah seemingly pointed out with raised eyebrows eyeing Damon carefully.

"Got that right," Damon agreed. "How about _Titanic?_" Damon asked chuckling when he saw the movie.

Rebekah shoved him slightly, and said, "Shut up. Believe it or not, but me and my entire family were on that ship." Rebekah took a moment to shudder, then said, "I think it even traumatized Klaus." Then added, "No worries though. Nothing a little compulsion couldn't fix. We were on a lifeboat in no time."

Damon chuckled, "I was supposed to be on that ship, but decided against it." Rebekah raised her eyes in question. "I still had my humanity, but I knew that with all the snobs, I would probably end up killing almost everyone."

Rebekah laughed loudly. "It took everything in Kol to restrain himself from doing just that." Then added quietly, "Then Kol ended up with a dagger in his chest."

"Why?" Damon asked. "What did he do?"

Rebekah shrugged, "What makes you think he did anything?" Then, not willing to face that particular topic of conversation just yet, she grabbed the remote from his hand and began surfing through movies again while occasionally chewing on a piece of popcorn. Rebekah stumbled on a movie that she thought they would both enjoy. "What about _The Dark Knight Rises_?" Rebekah asked looking at Damon. Then pointed out, "It's safe from those sparkly gay vampires, and it's not one of those cheesy chick-flicks that show perfect examples of forbidden fruit."

"I like it, put it on," Damon said while eating a few chips.

Rebekah smiled, and turned the movie on, getting herself lost in the action and thrill of it. Of how human it seems. She refuses to believe that she's the most comfortable she's been in a while knowing that Damon Salvatore is the one here with her. That is just unacceptable for her to believe…

Rebekah groaned, but didn't open her eyes as she deemed herself too comfortable in that moment. She was nestled into Damon's side with his head on top of hers. Rebekah's phone wouldn't stop buzzing from it's place in her jeans pocket.

_Let it go to voicemail, _Rebekah thought gruffly. She didn't even realize that her and Damon had both fallen asleep during the movie, and she didn't remember covering her and Damon both with a blanket that is constantly on the couch.

Rebekah's phone rang, rang, and rang. Whoever it was calling her was very persistent as to getting a hold of her. Well, they would just have to wait.

"Rebekah," Damon mumbled, also being awoken by the phone's incessant buzzing sound. "Answer it."

Rebekah whimpered sounding like almost like a child, but reluctantly sat up straighter and started rubbing her eyes. Damon copied her motions. Rebekah yawned, but took her phone from her pocket. _Of course it would be Elijah, _Rebekah thought, as she scoffed. More reluctant than ever, she finally picked up the phone. "Brother," she greeted.

"So nice for you to finally grant me the pleasure of hearing your voice, sister," Elijah said unable to keep the sarcasm and annoyance out of his voice for how long she's waited to finally pick up while he's been trying his best to get in touch with her.

"You're lucky I answered at all," Rebekah said more annoyed than ever at her eldest brother right now. "Call to fill me in on Niklaus' slaughter of the French Quarter witches?"

"No," Elijah denied. "I found out some crucial information involving that werewolf girl."

"Hayley?" Rebekah asked incredulously. What would Klaus do with her?

"Yes. Turns out she is carrying our brothers child," Elijah said pleased with the fact that she now knows, and he doesn't have to waste more time calling her when she's obviously ignoring him.

"But vampires can't procreate," Rebekah pointed out. How? Why? Her bastard brother has been nothing, but just that; a bastard. She's the one who wants a family, not him. She's the one who would go to the ends of the earth for a child without looking back, not him. She's the one who wants children, not him. So, why? Why does every miracle in this world happen to him when she hasn't done half as bad things as he has? Why does he always have the power?

Why her brother? Why not her?

She's the one who wanted the cure. She wanted to be human, and have a family, and grow old. Not him. And now, to think, that bastard brother of hers gets to have one of the things she's wanted most, and he doesn't even want it. As childish as it sounded, it wasn't fair.

"No, vampires can't procreate. But werewolves can," Elijah stated. Rebekah stood up completely ignoring Damon. She hadn't even noticed how late it was until she looked out her window, and saw nothing but darkness and the bright street lights shining down on the road. Usually, Rebekah would love to stare at such a simple and normal sighting, but right now, she couldn't find it in her to enjoy it. "It's one of natures many loopholes."

"Of course it is," Rebekah said hatefully with a scoff. "So, how's Klaus taking the news?" she asked, although, she truly didn't even care. It almost sounded sincere, even for her, but Elijah was always the one in their family who could read her like a book. He knew what Rebekah felt right now was anything by sincerity towards their brother. Klaus only could tell when she was lying, but that was just because of his paranoia and fear. Other than that, he never truly cared.

"Well, he's doing what he does," Elijah started. "Given a chance at happiness, Klaus runs in the opposite direction."

Rebekah walked away from the window towards a lamp. She turned off the lamp, and told her brother, "Then let him run. That child, if it's even his, is better off without him." _We're all better off with him, _Rebekah thought mentally with bitterness in her inner voice. She would've said it out loud, but she knew it may cross some sort of line with Elijah.

"He's not better of without that child, Rebekah, and neither are we," Elijah told her. Internally, he was hoping more than anything that she could find it in that heart that he knew she still had and has carried throughout the centuries to forgive their brother. Just like she always has in the past.

"Darling, kind Elijah," Rebekah started in a soft voice walking away from the lamp. "Our brother rarely brings us anything by pain. At what point in your immortal life will you stop searching for his redemption?" she asked him genuinely curious as to what the answer may be.

Elijah answered, ""I'll stop searching for his redemption when I believe there is none left to be found."

Elijah hung up with Rebekah following suit. She put the phone back in her pocket, but made no move in either direction. Damon's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Well, look who came to visit."

Rebekah turned around seeing Katherine leaning against a table with her usual sadistic smirk in place. Damon came to stand next to Rebekah, though, she ignored him completely. "I'd give you a play-by-play, but you have the air of someone who's been lurking and listening," Rebekah said.

"Just long enough to see your little cuddle fest with the older Salvatore here," she said while motioning towards Damon. They both rolled their eyes. What did everybody think was going on? "He'll come around," Katherine started matter-of-factly. "You know Elijah - he won't stop until he's convinced Klaus to do the right thing."

"I'm sure," Damon stated sarcastically, also eavesdropping on the conversation, and also believed that the child deserved a better father. Although, in retrospect, Damon very strongly believed that _everyone _deserved better than to be around that dick.

Rebekah scoffed, and said, "I know you consider yourself an expert in brotherly dynamics, but you don't know my brothers half as well as you think you do."

"You're wrong," Katherine denied quickly. "Klaus won't be able to walk away from this. He and I are the same. We manipulate, we thirst for power, we control, we punish, but our actions are driven by one, singular place deep inside."

"And what's that?" Rebekah asked I a tone that gave away she couldn't care less.

Katherine sighed, "We're alone, and we hate it." Putting on her tough exterior, she said addressing the both of them, "Anyways, you two have fun with each other." Then turning to Rebekah, she told her, "Tell Elijah to call me when he comes home. I'll be waiting for him."

She winked at Damon, and walked past the both of the,

"Klaus a father?" Damon asked exasperated. "I bet the guy can't even keep a plant alive."

"You're right, he can't," Rebekah said solemnly. "But that's only because he never cared to."

"Think he'd make a good father?" Damon asked her half-heartedly. "I couldn't even begin to picture it."

Rebekah sighed, and finally turned to face Damon, "I don't know. If there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that Klaus is full of surprises. Do I think he'd make a good father? No." But then she added with a shrug, "I guess I'll just have to wait for the day that he proves me wrong."

"You know, I once thought my brother was irredeemable," Damon stated randomly. "It was after we both turned, and he was in ripper mode."

Rebekah nodded her head in understanding, "I'm sure that must have been a hard time for you."

Damon nodded. "It was," he confirmed. "But what was even harder was feeling like I lost the best friend I grew up with." Rebekah narrowed her eyebrows, completely unsure of where Damon was going with this. She nodded for him to continue. He said, "My point is, I would give everything I could to have him back now. Ripper or not. I gave up on my brother too easily, and even though Klaus is a first rate dick, you shouldn't give up on him."

"Damon, I have officially lost all hope for my brother and his redemption. The only thing he's ever cared about was breaking his stupid curse, making sure he had power over the supernatural community so they would cower in fear every time they even heard his name, and making a stupid useless hybrid army that he could try to pass off for family," Rebekah said with malice. All she ever did for that bastard and the only way he has ever repaid her was jamming a dagger into her heart time and time again. He has always wanted a family that wouldn't turn against him, hence his hybrids (even though, now, it turned out to be a complete disaster), but he never seemed to acknowledge the fact that she's the one who's been there these past thousand years. She's the one who remained loyal to him, helped him through everything (even the hunter's curse), cared about him, and loved him through everything even when the rest of their siblings didn't. They would have their spats over the years, but neither could stay mad at each other for too long. But, now, things are just the worst it's ever been.

Rebekah has finally opened her eyes to the true horrors of her brother. The horrors that her brother, Kol, used to complain about on a regular basis when he wasn't around, and even the times when he was. Oh, how she missed those days terribly.

Damon shrugged, not even sure himself why he felt the need to give Rebekah a push in the right direction regarding her relationship with Klaus. Maybe it was because he didn't want to see her go down the same road he went down with Stefan. When he left Stefan behind, they were the most lonely years he ever went through. Being a vampire, it's nothing but an endless tunnel of loneliness. Even if you have the world around you, it doesn't make a difference unless you have someone to share it with.

"I have no doubt in my mind that that's true, but he's still your brother," Damon weakly pointed out. It may have been a weak justification, but if Damon had listened to that voice in his head years ago when he promised his brother an eternity of misery. The voice that kept repeating 'He may be a monster, but he's still your brother,' things may have turned out differently.

"You're right, and I'm still his sister," Rebekah shot back at him full force. "But that doesn't make a difference to him."

In all truth, it broke Rebekah's hard to look back and see what their relationship has become now. Nothing but filled with rage and hate directed at one another. She has spent her entire immortal life loving and hating her brother with equal measure, now there's nothing left. It's not that Rebekah doesn't want to care about him, but she can't find it in her to care. She has spent years upon years caring and loving, only to come out in the end and realize that it ruins you. Even if it's family.

"No, it doesn't. But I bet that it doesn't make a difference to him because if it does, then he's seen as weak. Not a brother, but weak. And I've known Klaus long enough to know that he believes he can't be seen as weak," Damon replied.

"Well, why would he?" Rebekah snapped at him. "If he's seen as weak to you lot then you jump on the chance to kill him. I can't blame him for that."

"What are you trying to do here, Rebekah? Defend or argue?" Damon snapped back. Rebekah shut her mouth realizing the words that came out of it. She shouldn't defend Klaus, he's proven on more than one occasion that he doesn't need it. She doesn't even know why she felt the need to defend him in any way, shape, or form, but all she could think was that it's the truth.

"Why are you defending him?" Rebekah asked curiously.

Damon looked down at her, and after a moment of debated silence, he answered, "Because I've been in the place that he's at." Rebekah looked at him quizzically. He elaborated, "Alone. I've been alone."

Rebekah smirked. "Why don't you ever let anybody see the good in you, Damon?"

Damon turned his head to look at the window that Rebekah was gazing out of not too long ago. After a moments of hesitation, he finally answered saying the same words that he said to Elena one night when she asked the same question, "Because when people see good, they expect good. And I don't wanna have to live up to anyone's expectations." He averted his gaze back onto Rebekah. Her breath caught in her throat as she caught herself under his intense gaze.

Damon smirked, and moved his hand up to tuck a little of her hair in her ear. He smirked down at her, and smirked even bigger when she cleared her throat and looked down at the floor breaking their gaze. He had an effect on her, and he liked that…

"It's late," Rebekah said suddenly in a hoarse voice. "You should probably be getting home."

"Probably," Damon agreed. And as speed as lighting, Damon crashed his lips to Rebekah's making her gasp in complete and utter shock. He took this opportunity to explore her mouth, as she pulled him closer with her hand on each side of his neck. Their was nothing slow about this kiss, but it felt like it had much more meaning than any other intimate interaction they've had in the past. But that was also when they hated each other…

The kiss was filled with passion, want, and need. It was filled with genuine affection on both parts. It was a kiss that made them both lose the capacity to think about anything else but each other in that moment. They didn't think of how wrong it truly was, or how right it actually felt for both. They didn't think about consequences, or the judgment that will be thrown their way. Now did they think about the different opinions everybody would probably no doubt have.

They thought about each other, and nothing else. Damon surprised Rebekah greatly when he pulled away (reluctantly), not even trying to take her to bed.

They were both trying to catch breath that they didn't even need, but after a kiss like that, it felt like a necessity to regain their thoughts and come to terms with what happened. And more importantly, what it meant.

Their breathing finally calmed down, and they just stared into each others eyes. Damon was trying to see anything in Rebekah's eyes. He looked to see if there was a hint of regret, but couldn't have been happier when he saw none of that. And the hate he thought he saw in her eyes last night wasn't there either. It looked as if she was debating whether to take him upstairs or not.

Rebekah tried to examine what Damon was feeling. She could usually read people like an open book, she like to analyze them. She enjoyed it. And all she saw on Damon's face was lust.

After a moment, she crashed her lips to his in a kiss that he happily returned as fierce as she gave it. She tore his shirt off his body, as to which he groaned. He used his vampire speed and strength to push her into the wall removing her shirt in the process. He trailed kisses along her jaw line, neck, then back up to her lips. She flipped their positions, and tore his pants discarding them to the floor carelessly. Damon grabbed her, and sped her up to her room landing on top of her in the bed.

He gently took off her pants, and threw them onto the floor where they laid forgotten. Damon kissed down Rebekah's neck, and placed gentle kisses across her stomach. She fisted her hands in his hair, as she brought his lips back up to meet hers. Damon pulled back, and stared into Rebekah's eyes. Rebekah surprised herself by smiling as she looked up at him. Damon leaned down, and started to kiss her again, but more gently.

Rebekah woke up feeling satisfied. Her body ached in the most satisfying way, and she just wanted to stretch out and enjoy it before she had to get up and face the ways of the supernatural world. They could all use a break from it.

"Morning sunshine," Damon said as he say her stirring herself awake, but not opening her eyes just yet.

"How long have you been up?" Rebekah mumbled sleepily only half-listening, and therefore, half-conscious.

Damon answered, "Awhile."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Rebekah asked finally opening up her eyes to face with Damon staring at her intently.

He shrugged, and looked up the ceiling. "You looked peaceful."

Rebekah smiled softly. "Have you been watching me sleep?" Rebekah asked jokingly turning on her back, and yawning.

"Maybe," Damon said mischievously.

"Creep," Rebekah commented.

"I'm a damn hot creep," Damon said chuckling. Rebekah rolled her eyes, and sat up holding the blanket to her bare chest.

"Tell yourself whatever you need to so you can sleep at night, Damon," Rebekah said laughing. They looked at each other than laughed together in harmony.

There was a knock on her bedroom door. They both looked up annoyed at the intrusion.

The voice from the other side said, "Rebekah, if you are done with Damon Salvatore, then come downstairs. We have matters to discuss."

Rebekah noticeable rolled her eyes, but reluctantly got out of bed wrapping the sheet around herself, and made her way to her closet picking out a plain white shirt, blue jeans, and a jacket to go with the attire. She walked back over to the bed, and sat down sighing.

"My brother needs to give up on Niklaus. He needs to realize there is no redemption left in him," Rebekah said annoyed that her oldest brother wasn't letting it go, but even more annoyed knowing that he never would. At least, not until Klaus really does prove there's no chance for redemption. But, in her opinion, he's already proven that multiple times.

Damon shrugged, "He's Klaus' brother. He doesn't want to believe that the boy he watched grow up is lost to him forever."

"Now you're defending Elijah?" Rebekah asked incredulously, as she picked up her bra, and clasped it on. "Elijah may have watched Klaus grow up, but we're not children anymore. We haven't been for the longest time." Then added, "He may not want to believe that Klaus is lost to us forever, but that's exactly what he is to us at the end of the day." She stood up, and easily slipped on her panties. She sat back down on the bed.

She used her vampire speed to get dressed.

"You deal with your suit-loving brother. I'll stay up here out of the line of fire," Damon said turning on his side.

"Coward," Rebekah said between a small chuckle.

Rebekah made her way downstairs, and sat her brother standing in front of the window and staring at the outside. Similar to how she did yesterday, although, she was sure he had different thoughts on his mind. She sighed, and greeted, "Back so soon, Elijah?" Then continued, "Thought you were in New Orleans chasing after our brother's redemption that you still stupidly have hope in."

Elijah turned to look at her. "I'm not staying in this town, and if things go my way, neither will you," he replied, eyeing her carefully for her next move. If there was one thing he shared in common with his siblings, especially Rebekah, is how unpredictable they both can be.

"Neither will I?" she asked him, not sure about what he meant. "Care to elaborate, brother?" she asked walking past him to pour herself an early morning drink. If she was going to be dealing with her brother this early, she knew she would need it.

Elijah smirked, "Klaus is still in New Orleans ready to become King of the town." She raised her eyebrows, not expecting what came out of his mouth next. "And every Kind needs an heir. His words, not mine."

"So?" Rebekah asked tired of beating around the bush. "What exactly does that have to do with me?"

Elijah folded his arms, and leaned against the doorway. "I am going to stay in New Orleans with our brother, and we are going to build a family in one of our favorite places in the world."

"Great, that's wonderful. What are you doing here then?" she asked casually while taking a sip of her drink.

"I am here to make sure you come back with me," Elijah finally revealed his true intentions. Did he honestly believe that she would drop everything, and run away to New Orleans ready to be a family again. They have lived for a thousand years, but Rebekah could count on one hand the times that they would share a laugh together. It seems like Elijah isn't just out for their brothers redemption, but also their family. She couldn't blame him, really, she couldn't. But that didn't mean she was going to go along with it for even a second.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you wasted your time," Rebekah said irritated, and two second from breaking his neck and leaving him outside to rot.

"Let me rephrase, you will come back with me," Elijah said superiorly and in a tone telling her that she had a choice, but didn't at the same time. He won't stop until he finds his brother underneath his shell, and he also won't stop until he has convinced his sister to build a life with her brothers so they could be a family.

Rebekah slammed her glass of bourbon down, and turned to face Elijah. She asked incredulously, "So, that's it? I'm just supposed to pack up my things and leave for good? Forget my life here and my pursuit of the cure?"

Elijah scoffed, "Oh, the cure was a fool's errand. I mean, taking it would've stripped you of everything you are, for what? More high school proms?" He raised his voice to emphasize his point.

"I wanted to be human. I wanted children and a family," she told him for the umpteenth time. She lost track of how many times she's said that to him alone in the past few days.

Elijah moved closer to her, and opened his arms in a welcoming gesture. "And I stand before you to offer you both."

"And if I decide against you?" Rebekah tested. "A dagger in my heart then back in a box?" If she went with them, it would happen one way or another. If not by Elijah, then by Klaus himself. Again! Klaus wouldn't hesitate.

"I've made my case," Elijah declared calmly. "Your family needs you, and what choice you make right now is your own." Really? Trying to guilt her into it? _I thought he was better than that, _Rebekah thought spitefully. Rebekah couldn't even stand the thought of being present in the same state as Niklaus at this point. Klaus probably didn't even care if she was there or not, and neither did she. She's spent twenty lifetimes with her brothers, and in her opinion, twenty was more than enough.

Rebekah stepped closer to Elijah, and she saw a glimmer of hope written on his features. Hope that she would make what he deemed as the right decision, and stay loyal to her family. Hope that she wouldn't leave just Klaus, but him also. Hope that she was going to pack her bags, follow Elijah, and they would be a family again. Rebekah narrowed her eyes, and stopped when she was a good distance in front of Elijah. She said with bitterness, and crushing his hope, "I owe him nothing. I wish him no joy, no love. I will stay here and live my life the way I want to, and if your smart, I suggest you do the same."

She walked away from him leaving him debating whether or not he should run after her, and not give up on the matter. He even thought about annoying her the point where she had no choice but to go with him.

Little did Rebekah know that Damon had been eavesdropping on their conversation, and couldn't explain the feeling, but his stomach sank when Elijah told her to go with him to New Orleans.

He brushed the feeling in the pit of his stomach off, and blamed his lack of blood for the day. He refused to believe that he cared if she left or not.


End file.
